Since May 2006, administrative clinical services support has been provided to NCI Community Cancer Centers Program (NCCCP). The program was initiated as a pilot to explore methods and structures to bring state-of-the-art oncology care and early-phase translational science to the community hospitalbased cancer center setting, utilizing linkages with other NCI-sponsored research programs, as well as with local, state, and federal agencies, and private sectorsponsored research activities. The NCCCP pilot is examining a concept that would expand the capacity and accessibility of prevention, treatment, and follow-up care beyond the NCI-designated Cancer Centers to more community-based locations. SAIC-F coordinated the procurement process and awarded ten research subcontracts to organizations with community hospitalbased cancer programs that serve a range of geographic, racial, ethnic, and socioeconomic groups across the country. The ten organizations represent eight free-standing community hospitals and two health care systems that include an additional six hospitals. SAIC-F staff continues to manage the ten research subcontracts (totaling approximately $15M for the 3-year period of performance) and to coordinate all activities related to the pilot project. Those activities include: (1) providing central communication support to all pilot site representatives; and (2) assisting the NCI to define what will be necessary to build a national network of community cancer centers that are fully engaged with the research community and that provide the latest evidence-based, multidisciplinary care and treatment to patients of all racial and ethnic backgrounds, and socioeconomic standings in their home communities.